


Exotic Sex

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>threesome between Norman Balt Getty and a stripper named Bella</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exotic Sex

EXOTIC SEX  
(A Norman one-shot)

 

Bella took a deep breath as she once again slathered her face full of make-up. One of the main things that would guarantee she would get good tips was the way she looked. Anyone could twirl around a pole and try to be sexy for half the town. But it took someone beautiful to capture their attention long enough to bring a decent amount of money it.  
College wasn’t cheap after all and she was behind on her student loans. So behind she was being given a deadline to pay some of it off before they refused her entry into the school. Bella had worked too hard to get to where she was for it to go down the drain. So here she was, once again her feet stuffed into heels that could break her ankles if she moved the wrong way.  
“Bella, you have a few minutes before you go out.” Mandy said from behind the dressing curtain.  
Bella tossed the make-up brush away, “okay, thanks.” She stepped a colorful pair of panties and a matching top. She didnt mind dancing but she always left her panties on. After all everyone had seen a pair of boobs before. No reason to cover them up but her panties stayed on.  
Every other girl took them off because they assumed it would bring in more guys and tips but the truth was that they liked to be teased. They enjoyed when she would tease them and not let them have what they wanted so they kept coming back to try again. That’s where the real money was.  
Bella waited at the curtain until her song came on. She had heard it a million times, could sing every word but when she danced she blocked it out. This was her last dance of the night before she was able to change and head home, happy that she had tomorrow off.   
“Let`s give our favorite dancer a big round of applause. Here is the lovely Bella!”   
The people in the audience cheered and whistled for her. Clapping their hands and slamming their bottles and glasses against the tables. She took a deep breath, plastering a fake smile on her face and stepped out.  
*  
Norman paced around the outside of the strip club. It had been over an hour since he was supposed to meet him here and he had yet to show up. He glanced at the watch on his left arm then looking all around for his car. He pulled out his cell phone and called him.  
He answered on the third ring, “I`m almost there.”  
Norman scuffed, “yeah, you said that an hour ago.”  
A car honked behind him and Norman turned to see him pull up. That charming smile on his face that enabled him to be mad about anything for long. Norman pocketed the phone and walked to the car, jerking the door open before pulling him out.  
“You know I hate waiting.” Norman said and pushed him against the outside wall. Pressing his body against his to feel the heat between them.  
“Sorry man, just got caught up. I still get a kiss right?” Balthazar asked.  
Norman smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. His tongue sliding into his best friends mouth to sweep across his tongue. Balthazar groaned and kissed him back equally passionate before they both pulled away. Being best friends they shared everything, even the occasional kiss or two. Sex every once in awhile wasn’t anything new or weird for them. It was just natural to be together.  
“You sure you wanna come here for your birthday?” Norman asked, looking up at the bright neon sign above the door.   
“Yeah man, we haven’t had a decent dance in awhile.”  
Norman laughed and pulled the front door open, “man your birthday isnt even for another couple of weeks. We don’t need to do this now.”  
Balthazar pushed him further into the club, loving the smells of beer, alcohol, sweat and pussy in the air. Something he would never get tired of. “Yes we are staying, count this as an early gift.”  
He shook his head and found his way to a table. All the tables that their own personal stripper. The pole right in the middle of the good sized table big enough to seat at least six people but it was still early so only two other people were seated. He pulled his jacket off and tucked it on the back of his seat and waited for Balthazar to sit next to him.   
The instant they came in and smelled the place he had gotten hard. It was something that always happened no matter what he did. The song started and he leaned back in the chair. Feeling the heat coming off of Balthazar`s arm against his own.  
“Holy shit.” Norman said the moment he saw her. She was perfect in every way, nice long legs tucked into some killer heels. The tiny panties glued to her hips and ass, the even smaller top holding her breasts into place, sort of. His cock screamed at him, growing harder until he had to pop the button on his jeans so it didnt smash him.  
“Fuck man, she`s hot.” Balthazar said and nudged his arm.   
Norman couldn’t disagree as she started moving. The way she moved was like ocean waves. So beautiful and enchanting it was almost unreal. She moved with grace even on three inch heels, twirling her body against the pole. He groaned and moved to his cock brushed the hem of his t-shirt, sending waves of lust throughout his entire body.  
He leaned up, scooting to the edge of his chair as she came closer and closer to him. She bent down low to the table top, her legs splitting wide. Her panties squeezing her ass just enough for him to want to reach out and touch her. She smiled at him and started to wiggle her ass right in his face.  
Norman squeezed his hands together, trying hard not to touch her. Instead he grabbed his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill and gently tucked it into the side band of her panties. Letting his fingers linger longer than normal so feel her smooth skin.  
She bent forward, her mouth by his ear. “Thanks handsome.”   
Norman shivered at her warm breath on his neck, feeling her lick up his ear before he pulled away and danced her way around the table. He couldn’t control his growl when she repeated the same thing to the other guy across the table, it wasn’t just him who wanted her.  
“I think she likes you man.” Balthazar said with a smile.  
Norman just grunted, not taking his eyes off her. Everything changed in an instant, she went from sexy and carefree to agitated and he could see why. The other guy she was dancing around had his hand on her ass, gripping hard. Touching wasn’t allowed here unless the dancer did it and only certain things could pass. This wasn’t one of them. She tried to move back but he kept grabbing her.   
Norman stood up and walked around the large table to pulled his hand away from her ass. “No touching prick.” He barked and pushed the mans chair backwards, making his drunk ass fall on the ground.   
“Come on man, lets sit back down.” Balthazar was there to pull him back.  
Norman looked at her and she was already staring back at him. A small smile on her lips. But he let himself get pulled back, sitting down just as the song ended and it was over. The dancer grabbed the stack of money and disappeared behind the curtain.  
*  
Bella leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath. The stack of money already thrown on the table. She had a hard time believing that a man had grabbed her, so far that had never happened before. She cracked the curtain a little and saw him sitting down again, the guy who helped her and he was looking her way. She gave a small wave and motioned him over.  
Seconds later the curtain parted and their he was. Bella pulled him by the shirt and he fell into her body. She wound her hands around his neck as she kissed him, loving the feel of his lips coming together to kiss her back. His hands sliding around her bare waist, his fingers caressing her lower back.  
Bella pulled back but didnt move away from him, “thank you for doing that.”  
He smiled, “its no problem. He shouldn’t have touched you like that.”  
Bella realized that she had just kissed a total stranger and now she was blushing. Trying to pull away but his grip tightened enough to keep her there. She looked into his icy blue eyes and didnt pull away when he leaned down to kiss here again.  
Bella moaned, feeling his body surging against her. The way he turned them so her back was against the wall instead of his. His hands roaming over her body, sliding against her naked skin. She could also feel just how happy he was to be there, his cock hard and ready.  
“Shit, I’m sorry.” He said and pulled away.  
Bella grabbed him, “don’t be, I wanted it too. I’m Bella.”  
He smiled, “Norman. Nice to meet you. Don’t suppose you are done for the day and want to join me for coffee or something?”  
Bella grinned, “yes I’m off but I`d rather get you naked then be civil over coffee Norman.”  
Norman chuckled, “I’m good with that. Get dressed and meet me outside, gotta let my friend know I’m leaving.”  
She nodded and Norman went back into the main room seeing Balthazar sitting where he left him. He tapped him on the shoulder, “he man, I’m leaving with that dancer.”  
Balthazar grinned, “that’s no fair, gonna tell me after right?”  
Norman smiled, “fuck yeah I will, see you later.” He kissed his cheek and headed outside. Seeing her already leaning against the wall, a dark trench coat over her sexy body. “Ready?” she nodded and took his hand to head to his car.  
**  
They burst through the door, tangled in each other. Their arms and legs wrapped around each other, pulling at clothes and kicking off shoes. Their mouths pressed together. Norman groaned as he got her coat and shoes off, finding her naked underneath.   
“Fuck, you’re so sexy.” He growled and picked her up and carried her into his room, slamming the door. She smiled and laid back on the bed, legs spread wide for him to see but her panties were still on. He kicked off his clothes in a hurry and knelt at the end of the bed.  
“These damn things, been teasing me all night. Just wanted one look at you.” He traced the panties with his middle finger, the tip of it sliding under the material to brush her smooth skin.  
Bella moaned and tried to arch up into his touch, “love teasing, makes you want it more.” She started to rub herself, squeezing her breasts while he watched.  
“Now I get to see.” He moaned before he pulled them hard and the fabric split in half and fell onto the bed. Bella moaned and spread her legs wider for him to bend down and lick up to her clit. “God, you taste even better baby.” He licked around her clit, sucking on it and biting it gently. His hands cupping under her ass to get further into her.  
“You’re really good at that, God!” Bella couldn’t help the moaning, he was so good with his mouth it was hard to sit still. Even now she never wanted him to stop but she was one lick away from begging him to stop and fuck her.  
“Eating pussy is my favorite thing baby, could do it for hours.” He groaned into her skin, using his fingers to hold her open while his tongue wiggled inside her.   
“Please, no more. Cant take anymore.” Finally she begged him, pulling at his dark hair.  
Norman slid up her body, wedging himself between her legs. Jerking himself a few times before he let the tip of his cock slid up her folds. He dropped his head, his eyes crossing as he pushed in. “Shit, you’re tight!” He groaned and pushed all the way in, her body giving in to him.  
“Norman!” Bella screamed into his shoulder, tensing up as she started to get use to his size, feeling every inch of him deep inside her. She locked her legs around him, lifting her hips to grind against him.  
“Fuck, do that again.”  
Bella smiled and once again tilted her hips onto him. Seeing the way his body shook and he groaned into her neck. “You look sexy as hell when I do that Norman.”  
He laughed briefly before he pulled his own hips back and thrusted hard. So hard her body moved against the bed and she had to hold onto the sheets to keep from moving. “I have never felt anything so good, goddamn!”  
Norman kissed over her neck, feeling her body surge under him. The way she clung to his back, her nails digging into his ass just urged him on. He moved his hand to her neck and squeezed lightly, seeing her eyes roll back and a silent moan come out had him extremely close to coming. Her pussy squeezed around him, making every single thrust feel all the better.  
Bella started panting, the way he moved he hit her g-spot over and over again. “I’m so close Norman, about to come!”  
Norman growled, “come for me Bella.”  
Bella came instantly at his command, her body giving itself to him as she came hard. So hard she closed her eyes and dug her nails into his back, trying to breath past it. “Want you to come Norman.”  
He just pushed in deeper, gripping her hips he sat up on his knees and pulled her body against him. Swinging her legs up and down his back so her ass was lifted off the bed and started pounding into her as hard as he could.  
“Gonna come Bella, fuck fuck fuck!” He roared and came hard, pouring his come deep in her body. Moving until his legs could no longer move and he fell forward, catching himself on his arms.  
“Fuck, that was amazing.” Bella said and kissed him.  
“Yes it was, after that I’m not letting you leave baby, you are mine.”

*Weeks later*

“Come on Norman, this isn’t fair. Its my birthday!” Balthazar yelled at him. Pretty much on his hands and knees, begging him.  
“Why you want her man?” Norman asked and kept pacing around, trying to ignore how his body had responded for him to ask.  
“Because Bella is so fucking sexy and don’t tell me you don’t want it.”  
He closed his eyes, Balthazar had asked if he could share Bella with him on his birthday as kind of a gift. Norman was all for it but he wanted to make sure Bella was okay with it. It had been a few weeks since they had gotten together officially and they had all hung out together all the time.  
She even flirted with is best friend, teasing both of them. He knew it must be wrong to do this but it worked, now he wanted to see his girl and his best friend naked together. He ran his hands through his dark hair, “look I`ll bring it up but I aint gonna force her. If she says no don’t be fuckin askin her.”  
Balthazar smiled and jumped up. Giving Norman no choice but to catch him. He smiled as Balthazar linked his legs around him and started to kiss his neck, “oh, thank you Normie.”  
That second the door opened and Bella came in. Laughing hard at seeing Balty climbing Norman like a tree, “did I miss something?”  
Norman smiled at her and kissed Balthazar`s cheek before making him get down, “yeah Balty just being greedy for his birthday.”  
Balthazar looked at both of them and smiled, rubbing his hands together.  
“And what did you decide you wanted?” she asked Balty, seeing him rubbing his hands together like he was in a candy store.  
Norman came up to her and kissed her hello before wrapping his arm around her waist, “Balty wants you my love.”  
Bella’s mouth fell open as she looked back and forth between them. Wetness already pooled between her legs, “wants me how?”  
Norman put his mouth by her ear, “he wants you to fuck him.”  
Bella moaned, “you going to let him?”  
Norman sucked on her ear lobe, biting lightly. “Well it is his birthday baby and of all the things he could have he wants the one thing I have. I’m good with it if you are, wanna watch however.”  
Bella turned and kissed him, wrapping her whole body around his until he picked her up. “I want it, but you have to participate too, wanna see you two together.”  
Norman looked over to see Balty practically foaming at the mouth, “I’m good with that love, been awhile since I got to feel my boy.”  
Balthazar groaned and stepped up to them. Waiting for instructions on what to do.  
Norman set her back on the ground, motioning for Balthazar to come up behind her. They knew how to tag team a girl, so they worked well together. Both leaning down to her neck at the same time, kissing and sucking up both sides of her slender neck.  
Bella groaned, one hand going into Normans hair. The other going behind her grip Balthazar`s hair as well, just relaxing while they smothered her in kissed. Working her jeans down her hips and pausing to take her clothes off.  
Norman stepped back, watching Balty take over. He went to the chair in the corner of the room and sat down. Taking his shirt off and pulling his jean down his legs. His rock hard dick laying flat against his stomach. He watched them, Bella turned so she could touch him.   
Balthazar sucked on her nipples as she stroked his cock slowly. Earning little moans from her while he watched Norman stroking himself in the chair. His mouth hanging open and his arm flexing with every stroke. He gripped Bella by the hips and lifted her up so she could lock her legs around him.  
“Want you in my mouth.” Bella said and he carried her to the bed.  
Laying flat on his back, she crawled down his body. Licking and teasing as she went down. Feeling so naughty with Norman silently watching them. She licked around his blunt head, tasting the pre-cum that had gathered there before she took him in.  
“God!” Balthazar moaned and fisted her hair. Motioning to Norman to come join him.  
Noman made his way to the bed, watching Bella deep throat him. He gave her a hard smack on the ass, hearing her moan around his cock. Balty hissed and pulled him in for a hard kiss.  
“Fuck Norman, she’s good at suckin cock isn’t she?”  
Norman smiled, “fuck yeah she is, my good little cock sucker. Why don’t you remind me how you good you are Balty.” Norman moved so he was kneeling above his mouth and dipped his balls inside his mouth.  
Balthazar sucked them making him moan before letting his cock slide into his mouth. Moaning at the amazing sucking and how his tongue swirled all around him. He looked back to see Bella moving up, straddling his hips.   
“Ride him baby, ride my Balty.” Norman moaned and watched her sit down on his dick. The way she bounced only made Balty swallow his cock over and over again, “suck me good boy, suck me while my girl rides you.”  
Balthazar moaned, holding tightly onto his hips as Bella bounced like crazy on his cock. He tried to hold it but he couldn’t, the feel of Norman thrusting into his mouth and the way Bella felt around him was just too much. He came hard, hollowing out his cheeks so he didnt bite Norman, thrusting up into her pussy.  
“Fuck Norman, I can`t. I’m coming!” Bella moaned and came hard, grinding on him the entire time.  
Balthazar started to hum around his cock and that was all it took to push him over the edge, “God!” he moaned and poured down his throat, bucking into his mouth over and over again until he pulled out and flopped against the bed.  
“That was incredible.” Bella moaned, curling up on her side.  
Norman laughed, “well happy birthday Balt, love you.”  
Balthazar kissed Bella then came over to kiss him hard, “thank you so much Norman, love you.”


End file.
